Update:5821 - The Skybox Update is Live - The Skybox Update
Hey everyone! While we continue to crank away at the final pieces of content we intend to ship at 1.0 (Adventure mode and a few other surprises) we want to share some of the latest tools being used to create that content. The biggest feature we've added is a completely revamped skybox system! Now you have an incredible amount of power when creating your own universe, either in tweaking the default planet look or in creating something new. While the update is heavily focused on exposing new editor tools, there are general improvements across the board. Check out the full changelog below! THE SKYBOX UPDATE: Build 5821 GENERAL IMPROVEMENTS *Updated skybox in all levels to use new dynamic skybox system *Optimized CPU performance and memory usage throughout the game *Trick text and "Regenerating" text are now disabled in Adventure mode *Removed 3, 2, 1 countdown on car screen at start of Adventure levels *Car is now frozen at the start until "GO!", also preventing teleports and other triggers *Improved car explosion visual effect *Arcade level select is now organized by Collections *Updated Sprint level set unlocking requirements *Added a main menu notification prompt when levels are unlocked *Added on-screen visuals when gaining/losing boost, jump, and jets *Added Rich Presence support for Discord on Windows (OS X and Linux in the works) *Added Ground Zero to Sprint and updated medal times *Improved several situations where objects would pop in and out (related to static batching) *Improved handling of bad collisions in several rare scenarios *The Manor has been removed from split-screen play due to tricky level design LEVEL EDITOR *Completely revamped skybox system (via Level Settings and Biodomes) **Background layers can now be assigned **Any object within a background layer will be rendered from (0,0,0) directly in the skybox **The Sun, Stars, Storm, and Background Layer can all be toggled on/off individually **By default the UltraPlanet (highly customizable earth) exists in the background layer **Any levels created previous to this update will be auto-upgraded to the new system **Added star tweakables such as colors, variation, brightness, and glow **Added Background Scroll value which allows the background to move slightly based on player position *Animator Added ability to have separate delay and duration when playing an Animator in reverse *Animator Added option for following a track by percent rather than distance *Animator Added "Wrap Around" option when following a track. Disable this to prevent popping at start or end of the track. *Added Roads/InvisibleStartZone which allows you to spawn into a Sprint level from anywhere *Added several new Golden Simples presets such as Sand, Ice, Snow, Water, Glass, etc. *Added level description field in the Level Settings *Added ability to collapse all components in the Properties window (hold Ctrl when clicking a collapse triangle) *Added a "Silent" toggle on Checkpoints which mutes sounds and hides text printing *Added feature in TurnLightOnNearCar where you can turn off the light on trigger exit (works with both Trigger Distance and the EventListener) *"Generate Unique Event Name" on Event Trigger now affects selected Event Listeners which have matching Event Names *Library Tab search now supports searching with multiple words and includes matching folders (e.g. "spli HD" finds "SplinesHD" folder) *Reduced minimum value of Fog Near to -1000 *The first letter of each component property is now capitalized *Removed DisableAnnouncer checkbox in the editor Level Settings *Cleaned up the golden simples presets (deleted and renamed a few) *Swapped several of the presets used on default Golden Simples objects *Changed TurnLightOnNearCar so that it only affects itself and children *TurnLightOnNearCar doesn't affect any child objects with their own TurnLightOnNearCar BUG FIXES *Fixed bug where the mysterious orb's rotation in Ground Zero was erratic at high framerates *Fixed bug where "B for Back" wasn't shown in the split-screen player selection menu *Fixed bug where some halloween features were enabled by default *Fixed potential memory leak caused by resetting your car *Fixed bug where TurnLightOnNearCar would still have a collider when an eventListener was being utilized *Fixed issues with Wrong Way in Corruption *Fixed EmpireCube not rendering properly *Fixed bug where strange announcer phrases could be heard on non-Windows platforms *Fixed several specific stability issues *Fixed bug where wheel visuals could flicker black *Fixed bug when using TurnLightOnNearCar in conjunction with GoldenSimples EDIT (12/1): The build has been updated to 5824 with additional bug fixes. *Fixed bug where TurnLightOnNearCar would never trigger *Fixed bug where Spectating was broken *Fixed bug with wheel decals being visible when close on network cars *Fixed bug where certain text printouts weren't playing clicking sounds *Fixed bug where the announcer would randomly cut off in Adventure mode *Objects existing in the same place and having the same name will no longer be auto-deleted *Version info in upper right corner now says macOS instead of OS X - Jordan (@torcht)